Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Anantara Hosts Powerful 'Elephant in Between' Photographic Exhibition - Anantara's charitable entity The Golden Triangle Asian Elephant Foundation (GTAEF) is proud to sponsor the 'Elephants in Between' photo exhibition by world renowned photographer, Brent Lewin. The powerful and sometimes shocking exhibition opens on 3rd September 2010 at the Foreign Correspondents' Club of Thailand and is hosted by Anantara's Director of Elephants John Roberts. - 27.08.2010. *Hier stechen zwei Elefanten in See - Ahoi, See- Elefanten voraus! Wir sehen die beiden Elefanten-Schwestern Ko Raya (1) und Shaina Pali (5) beim Planschen im Dickhäuter- Pool. - 26.08.2010. *Wild Animal Park names baby elephant Emanti - SAN DIEGO. Welcome, Emanti. That's the official name of the new baby elephant born three months ago at the Wild Animal Park. It means "water" in Siswati, the language of Swaziland, which is where the calf's parents are from. - 26.08.2010. *Elefant in Jenas Innenstadt - Am Mittwoch, dem 25.08.2010 musste man in Jenas Innenstadt zweimal hinsehen, um zu glauben, was man da sah. Eine 18-jährige afrikanische Elefantendame marschierte in aller Ruhe über den Jenaer Markt und bediente sich an den Blättern der Kastanienbäume. Doch die Dickhäuterin namens Moja war nicht ausgerissen, wie manch einer glaubte. Für den guten Zweck und in Begleitung des Junior-Chefs Hardy Weisheit vom „Circus Afrika“, traf sie Oberbürgermeister Dr. Albrecht Schröter. - 26.08.2010. *Attorney to describe visit to Africa to save elephants - Ken Bernhard, a Westport resident and Sunrise Rotary Club member, will speak on “Protecting the Elephants of Africa” at the club’s breakfast meeting at 7:30 a.m. Friday, Aug. 27, at Bobby Q’s Restaurant, 42 Main St. Westport. - 26.08.2010. *Elephant found in Jalpaiguri forest - An elephant was found dead at the Sonakhali forest in Jalpaiguri district, Forest department officials said today. The full grown elephant probably died last night and was found this morning by the forest personnel, Divisional Forest Officer (DFO) Jalpaiguri, Kalyan Das said. - 26.08.2010. *Pasgeboren olifantje Blijdorp heet Faya - ROTTERDAM - Het pasgeboren olifantje in Diergaarde Blijdorp in Rotterdam heeft nu dan toch een naam gekregen. Het meisjesolifantje heet Faya en dat is Surinaams voor 'vurig'. - 27.08.2010. *Robert Pattinson landet mit der Nase im Dreck - Los Angeles. Twilight-Star Robert Pattinson (24) wäre bei den Dreharbeiten für seinen neuen Film ‘Water For Elefants’ fast ums Leben gekommen, heißt es in einem Bericht des amerikanischen Boulevardblattes ‘National Enquirer’. Der Schauspieler, der eine Rolle neben Reese Witherspoon in den Film bekommen hat, sei von der fast vier Tonnen schweren Elefantin Rosie zerquetscht worden, nachdem sie Robert von ihrem Rücken geworfen hatte. - 25.08.2010. *Circus Krone: Europas größter Zirkus kommt nach Köln - Vom 16. September bis zum 4. Oktober macht Europas größter Wanderzirkus Circus Krone auch in Köln halt und feiert sein 100-jähriges Jubiläum. Dann heißt es Manege frei für den größten Elefanten der Welt, weiße Löwen und tollkühne Stunts. Als langjähriges Familienunternehmen ist der Zirkus vor allem für seinen großen Tierbestand bekannt. Auch in diesem Sommer werden wieder riskante Dressur-Nummern vorgeführt. Neben dem weltgrößten Elefantenbullen "Colonel Joe", kann man das mächtige Nashorn "Tsavo" und sogar einen der seltenen weißen Löwen in Dompteurshows betrachten. - 25.08.2010. *116 elephant tusks seized in Congo after crash - KINSHASA, Congo — Police in northeastern Congo have seized 116 elephant tusks and arrested two men following a truck crash. Col. Sylvain Tshikez said Wednesday that the ivory was found inside jerry cans that tumbled off a truck involved in a crash. - 25.08.2010. *Dennis Kelly: A place where elephants can thrive - I’d like to clear up several misconceptions about the National Zoo’s elephant habitat raised by Peter Stroud’s Aug. 22 Local Opinions commentary. Mr. Stroud’s comments were based on a single afternoon visit nearly a year ago. Our scientists, veterinarians, keepers and field researchers are internationally recognized as dedicated leaders in the care of Asian elephants in zoos and in the wild. - 25.08.2010. *Injured elephant walking along the banks - A wild elephant with gunshot injuries is walking on the banks of the Yalpatha tank on the borders of the Lahugala National Park. The residents of the area said they have informed the Wildlife Conservation Department. They said the jumbo plodding along the bank in pain would soon die of starvation and thirst if immediate treatment was not provided. - 25.08.2010. *Elephant herd not welcome - THE PROSPECT of having elephants for neighbours is getting a lukewarm response from some Western Springs residents. If a plan to hand about 22,000 square metres of Western Springs Lakeside Park over to the Auckland Zoo goes ahead, some West View Rd residents could have up to 10 elephants based near their properties. - 25.08.2010. *Suzy verhuist - We zullen Suzy de olifant niet meer te zien krijgen. Deze Afrikaanse olifant, afkomstig uit Zimbabwe, werd 22 jaar geleden geadopteerd door Harry Malter van het gelijknamige familiepark in Heusden bij Gent. Hij was regelmatig te zien tijdens evenementen in het centrum van Wetteren. - 24.08.2010. *Big birthday for big baby - What a year it's been for baby Zuri -- first steps, first teeth, first solid foods. And don't forget her first "trumpet," an extremely elephant-ish thing to do. This petite pachyderm blasted her first soft sounds when she was only about 2 months old, just one of many milestones since her birth in August of 2009 at Utah's Hogle Zoo. - 24.08.2010. *Man charged with Sh9 million airport elephant tusks bust - A man arrested while allegedly attempting to smuggle game trophies through the Jomo Kenyatta International Airport was on Tuesday arraigned in court. Mr Aseche Aburila, a despatch attendant with Sunrise Ltd, denied being found with 37 pieces of elephant tusks and five rhino horns valued at Sh9.8 million at the cargo area of the airport on August 22, 2010. - 24.08.2010. *Olifant Suzy verdwijnt uit familiepark - TREKPLEISTER VAN DIERENPARK HARRY MALTER VERHUIST NAAR HENEGOUWEN. DESTELBERGEN - De Afrikaanse olifant Suzy (22) van het bekende dierenpark Harry Malter verhuist zaterdag naar Pairi Daiza, het vroegere Paradisio, in Henegouwen. 'Het is met spijt in ons hart dat we Suzy laten gaan,' zegt Sarah Malter, 'maar ze zal gelukkiger zijn bij haar soortgenoten.' - 24.08.2010. *Zoo Announces Plan to Move Elephants out of Jackson - In keeping with its commitment to provide the best care possible to its animal collection, coupled with a struggling financial time, officials at the Jackson Zoo have made a most difficult decision concerning the elephants at the Zoo. The Jackson Zoo Board of Directors and staff have decided that it is in the best interest of its two African elephants, Juno and Rosie, to be relocated from their existing exhibit to the Nashville Zoo in Tennessee. - 23.08.2010. *Nashville Zoo To Get 2 New Elephants - NASHVILLE, Tenn. -- The elephant herd at the Nashville Zoo is about to double in size. The zoo in Jackson, Miss., is shipping its two African elephants, Juno and Rosie, due to budget constraints. - 23.08.2010. *Kenya seizes two tonnes of elephant ivory: officials - NAIROBI — Kenyan authorities have seized two tonnes of raw elephant ivory and five rhino horns bound for Malaysia at the country's main airport, wildlife officials said Monday. Officials said the ivory, from an estimated 150 elephants, had likely been collected over a period of two decades and represented "the largest elephant ivory recovery in Kenya in the recent past". - 23.08.2010. *President’s physician cures perahera elephant - The perahera elephant ‘Bothale Gamini’ which was taken seriously ill during the Dalada Perahera was instantly cured by the President’s personal physician Dr. Eliyantha White. Dr. White arrived in Kandy on August 20 on the special instructions of President Mahinda Rajapaksa to cure the elephant who was seriously ill and unable to participate in the perahera. The elephant had a miraculous recovery after the treatment administered by Dr. Eliyantha White. - 23.08.2010. *Dickhäuter als Herzensangelegenheit - Abseits von der Zivilisation werden in Thailands Dschungel traumatisierte Zirkuselefanten wieder in die Natur entlassen. Mittendrin statt nur dabei ist mit Teresa Fritsch eine Steirerin. - 22.08.2010. *60 year old woman trampled to death by elephant in Tamil Nadu - A 60 year old woman, missing since Friday, has been found trampled to death by wild elephants in Kadambur forest range in the district. - 22.08.2010. *Jumbo kills another man in Bannerghatta - BANGALORE: Man-elephant conflict has claimed its 17th victim. On Saturday, an unidentified person was killed by a wild elephant after he strayed into the core area of Bannerghatta National Park. - 22.08.2010. *Elephant rescued last week forced to beg again - NAVI MUMBAI: An injured female elephant, Laxmi, that was rescued and kept at the Mulund police station only a week ago was again seen on Friday, being taken out on the streets of Naupada in Thane for begging. - 22.08.2010. *An ill-fitting new home for the National Zoo's elephants - I visited the National Zoo for the first time on a cold and rainy afternoon last fall. For more than 15 years, I have been deeply engaged with questions about captive elephant welfare, so I was particularly interested to see how the Smithsonian Institution had spent a colossal $50 million on Elephant Trails, the new home for its elephants set to open in early September. - 22.08.2010. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen